


Breaking His Promise

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is of age in this one, just floof, nothing ott, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Severus Snape is usually very good at keeping promises, but some are just too difficult.





	Breaking His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this elsewhere a while back, but I've changed it a bit and now it's here.

Her soft voice stirred his thoughts; the weight of the war and spies left his mind, and he pulled his eyes from the mucky treetops of the forbidden forest, down to the caramel swirls that were her eyes. Snow had fallen while he was thinking; thinking of things that were darker than the innocent white flakes that tumbled around them, and clung to her hair. 

He would have liked to reach out and brush a flake or two away, just to know if those curls were as soft as he had imagined. Her dewy lips were smiling, and he could smell the mint gloss she had applied. Whatever she had said didn’t warrant a reply, because she smiled softly at his apologetic look, and shook her head. 

He had promised himself that he would not fall in love with her. But it was past curfew, and they were in the astronomy tower, watching Hogsmeade fall asleep one light at a time, and he knew that he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :]


End file.
